politigramfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Mitchell
Ian Mitchell is a poopy homosex who changes ideologies faster than you can change your pants.This was written by Ian himself. As such, he would rather not get into his personal life. He is currently a non-sectarian Luxemburgist who tries to get along with everyone. His current profile picture is Karl Marx holding a gun. Originally made for one of his shitty memes. Early Politigram Life Mutualism Ian started in late 2015 as @mutual.technology, as a mutualist and anarcho-transhumanist. He hadn't read any literature on any of those subjects. He just wanted to be edgy after being an ancap on a past meme page (@bubbadoobop)*1. His main intent was that a socialist market economy would allow for the creation of a transhumanist-enabling supercomputer. Allowing all of humanity to become a part of what can essentially be described as a giant MMORPG. He abandoned this school of thought in early 2016, as seeing that egoism would be better. Egoism In early summer of 2016, Ian was an egoist under the name @everything.is.a.spook. He was a large member in the then small egoist community, and formed a union of egoists with wheat and some other guys the writer (Ian) can not remember at this point in time. He made spook jokes and wrote a bad essay on egoism*2. During his time as an egoist, a friend of his (@papapolitikz) had killed himself. He was so distraught with this that he decided to stop being an egoist and move on. Market """"""""""Councilism"""""""""" At the height of his dumbassery, Ian decided that council communism would be good with markets. I'm not even willing to write a paragraph about this shit. It's just too horrible to write about. Libertarian Fully Automated Luxury Communist Municipalism Without reading Murray Bookchin, Ian decided that he would be a libertarian municipalist, which carried him on until he got rid of the fully automated part and read Bookchin. Mid-Life (Communalism) At this point, he renamed himself to @ianthecommunalist. This was the longest period in his time as a part of politigram. He was a Bookchin memeing, stalin apologizing, communalist. He insisted it was communism no matter how much Bookchin insisted it was not communism. Ian's logic going by the "I''f it's stateless and classes it's communism!" without going by the actual """dialectics""" of Bookchin. Ian was at a point where he was comfortable with everyone, but he started to become disillusioned with communalism. He started to see it as dogmatic, and decided to change. Late to Current Life Leninism Ian moved to leninism as @iantheleninist after reading some of Lenin's work like ''What is to be Done?. Where he insisted it was "orthodox leninism" even though it was basically trotskyism at that point. He had an argument with Dale O'Really over development of a free program and they both acted like shitheads with eachother until they stopped being mad at eachother. Luxemburgism As of a few weeks ago, Ian moved to Luxemburgism after reading her major works such as ''The Question of Russian Social Democracy. ''As he saw it, Leninism was too authoritarian for his current material conditions in the firs world, and would hardly be able to pick up revolutionary steam. So, he became a Luxemburgist for it's more libertarian background. However, he also liked the Leninist tendencies within it. Since it includes things like a vanguard party run by the workers, a somewhat centralist form of orginization via councils, and an education system based for the advancement of the people. Footnotes *1 This page has been abandoned and renamed to hide it from pears. *2 You can read it at https://mega.nz/#!YoBSBLLD!vvIPOEmK5ekRRA0bIUgzJ8w0h8_Gesj2Sq25LFraS2s Category:Socialists Category:Marxists Category:Communists